You've Found Me
(Continuation of ‘You’ll Find Someone’) “O.K. Pacifica, you can do this.” Pacifica Northwest walked thought the vegetation after her talk with Wendy. She looked ahead to see the Pines Twins. Two kids her own age she once despised. Mabel was one she disliked the most, but wanted to make up for all that. However, what had her nervous the most was Dipper Pines, the one she just passed off as a geek. Her view of him had drastically changed on that one night, the night he showed her that she didn’t have to be like the rest of her family. Ever since then, she started to have a small crush on him, thinking about him a few times a day when her parents started watching over her in case she ‘Step out of line’ again. There was never any physical abuse, but they did spoke harshly to her. Pacifica made her way to the twins and Mabel greeted her happily; however Dipper felt a bit nervous. No doubt it was from the reunion they had after they burst through the door. “Mabel, can I talk to Dipper privately?” Pacifica asked politely, which felt liked years. “OoooooookAAAAAAAAY!” Mabel said in her hyper tone. She walked away grinning, and hid herself at the other side of the shack to listen. “Eeeeeeeeeeey.” Dipper stood up from the deck couch. “So Pacifica ….. need something?” Dipper felt his arm, looking a bit nervous. “Why does he have to make that cute face?” Pacifica took a deep breath. “Look, the end of the world coming and I don’t know if we’ll make it in the end.” Pacifica hesitated and felt her heart skip a beat. “Which is why I need to tell you …. That …. I ….. I ….. I ….. I….” Pacifica saw visions of the last few days as she continued repeating herself. The chaotic four days that have bestowed onto Gravity Falls. (Four Days Ago) The first odd thing that happened on that day was some U.F.O. that flew above them. Pacifica was just having a miserable time walking with her parents since she wasn’t allowed to be by herself. She also thought she’d heard a yell that sounded awfully familiar. Then the rest of the day went by normally, until sundown. The sky turned dark and a huge gap appeared in the sky. They all looked up to see a triangular being that looks like the pyramid on the dollar descending from the portal. They all just watched in shock as the creature named ‘Bill Cipher’ introduced them all to his friend and that they were going to take over. Her dad, Preston Northwest, offered to become one of Bill’s Horsemen of the apocalypse. Pacifica scolded at her father for being a sell-out, but then the most twisted thing that she had ever witness happened. The demon refused his offer and instead he rearranged his entire face. As Preston dropped to his knees and reached out, her mother held onto Pacifica as they stand back. Bill Cipher unleashed his hellish flying eyeballs to capture everyone. Pacifica and her mother ran off when they caught Preston. When they escaped with the ground, Pacifica became separated from her mother. She tried calling out, but then ducked underneath a bench to avoid the gaze of the monsters. She waited there until the close was clear and ran into some shrubs. She poked her head out as sweat ran down her face. “What’s going on?!” Pacifica asked herself quietly. Seeing the monsters gathering together, Pacifica quietly crawled away. “There’s only one person I know that has a chance against these creeps …. Dipper.” Dipper Pines filled Pacifica’s head as she darted away, missing the said boy and his Grunkle who were preparing to attack Bill. She’d gotten quite far before hearing an explosion. Fear and anxiety took over her as she kept on moving without turning back. After nearly dodging some monsters and breaking her high heels, Pacifica found the old Hovel still intact. “Please be home, please be home!” Pacifica looked around and ran to the door. She took a peek inside to see no sign of anyone. “Hellooooo. Dipper?” She walked inside and heard no one. “Maybe he’s in his room.” Pacifica took a deep breath as she walked through the gift shop. She gazed over at the museum and felt uneasy looking at the inanimate props staring at her. She found the stairs and eventually found the twins room in the attic. “Dipper ….. Mabel?” Pacifica looked around the room. No one. She could easily tell which side belonged to whom, with the girly stuff on the right and some notes on the left. She avoided getting close to the window and climbed onto Dipper’s bed. “Maybe he has something here.” She checked the wall to see some photos and notes about the strange creatures of Gravity Falls. “How come I’d never noticed these things around?” She glanced at a photo of Dipper and his Great Uncle Stan. But something was off about Stan. She examined it and realized that it wasn’t the same person, probably a relative or brother. “That’s odd. I don’t remember seeing him.” She shook off the thought. “There’s no time. Dipper must have some sort of magic spell to get rid of this, or pixie dust to fly away. She checked under the bed to find a few books not relating to the paranormal activities of the Gravity Falls. “No, no …. Wait a minute.” She looked at the books to see that they’re all ‘The Sibling Brothers’. “I don’t believe it, we read the same books.” Pacifica smiled to herself as she went through more of Dipper’s stuff. Apparently they have a lot of things in common. They listen to the same music, watch the same movies, and until recently she’s been watching Ghost Harassers, and just laughed and joke that Dipper was more professional. But the biggest surprised she found about Dipper was something she herself kept secret. They both play ‘Dungeons, Dungeons, and more Dungeons.’ A game that she made her servants sworn to never tell a soul when they play. She’d never even told her friends she plays it and occasionally she sometimes goes to tournaments in the best disguise possible to compete. “I can’t believe it!” Pacifica laughed softly. “All this time we could have been playing this. Together ….” Pacifica felt butterflies in her stomachs as she knocked over a box that says ‘Keep Out’. “Oops, heh. Don’t want ….. want ….” Pacifica slowly widened her eyes in shock as she gazed at a pile of photos of one girl. A red headed teenager. “Who …. Who’s this?!” Pacifica looked through all the photos of her and Dipper having a great time. “Why is Dipper hanging out with this loser? She’s like three years older than him.” She crawled right under Dipper’s bed to find more things relating to this teenager. She then found a piece of paper and brought it out. She read the words in shock to find that it is a heavily edited rough draft of a love letter to this girl, Wendy. Pacifica breathed heavily and crushed the paper in her hand. Her face turned red in anger and veins formed in her eyes. “How can he like her and not me? Is it because she’s older? Has a Car? Can do other teenage things? Well I’m rich! Well he used to think I’m the worst despite the fact that I’m rich, which means he’ll eventually love me for me only. But what do I have that this Wendy girl doesn’t have? Maybe I’ll find a some age changing spell and-” Pacifica slapped herself across her face. “End of the world. That’s more important.” Pacifica stood up and looked around. She didn’t see a sign of the Pines anywhere. Not even the handyman. “Where are they? …. Unless?” Pacifica glanced around, feeling cold. “What if they’ve already been captured by that thing? What if I’m the only one left in Gravity Falls?” Pacifica shivered as fear overcame her. “I’m just going die here, am I?” Pacifica crawled into Dipper’s bed and wrapped herself in the sheets. “Dipper isn’t here to stop this. I can’t stop this. It’s all over.” Pacifica tried keeping herself warm as thoughts of her young life ending filled her mind. She thought about all the things she had yet done, and all the things she’d promised herself; to make herself a better person and to clear her family’s name. All the people she wanted to treat better, and just living. Living a good life with loved ones. As Pacifica heard the soft sounds of Weirdmaggedon from far away, she continued to cry until she’d fallen asleep. . . . . (The next day) “DIPPER!” Pacifica woke up and was now caught the arms of some monster with a horrendous odor. “You’re alive!” Pacifica struggled and instinctively bit her teeth into the monster. The beast yelled in pain and dropped Pacifica. She grabbed the nearest blunt object for defense. “Get away from me! You’re not turning me to stone!” The beast walked forward into the light and revealed its face. “Oh it’s just you.” The beast turned out to just be Dipper’s great uncle. “Wait, Stanford Pines?” Pacifica dropped the object. “You’re alive!” “Well I wouldn’t call myself Stanford anymore? Wherever he is.” Stan rolled his eyes as Pacifica gave him the oddest look. The old man looked at the girl sternly. “So what are you doing her you spoiled brat.” “H-Hey!” Pacifica felt insulted. “Who gave you the right to judge?” Pacifica felt awful right after. He just called her a spoiled brat but she’d never really introduced anyone else to the new her. “I … sorry. It’s just.” “Ah forget about it.” Stan felt his arm where Pacifica bit him. “Dipper made me promise not to make fun of you. Don’t know why though.” “Wait, he did?” Pacifica looked at Stan with puppy eyes. Stan just felt weirded out by all this. “She looks like she’s actually interested in Dipper. Must have been what I taught him. Well small parts of it.” Stan kneeled to the girl. “Hey kid, have you seen Dipper and Mabel?” Pacifica sighed. “No, I was hoping to find them here to help stop that.” She pointed outside. Stan took a deep breath. “I see, well you’re lucky I found you. I’ve already rounded up a few survivors.” “Survivors?” Stan led the girl downstairs and there she found Old Man McGucket, Mabel’s two friends, and what looks like two very short men in pointy hats and white beards. “Found Pacifica sleeping in Dipper’s bed.” Pacifica felt embarrassed when Stan said that, but then McGucket sniffed her. “She’s fine.” “Ew, get away from me you creep!” Pacifica poked the man with a stick and he scurried off. “Pacifica?” Candy and Grenda said, catching her attention. “What are you doing here?” Pacifica shortly explained that after the triangle attacked, she made her way here to have Dipper and Mabel stop this. “You don’t know where she is either.” Candy glanced down. “She and Dipper are still out there then.” Grenda grunted and crushed a rock with her bare hands. “If those bat eyes weren’t flying around, I would have smashed Bill Cipher in the face!” “The Beast with just One Eye!” shouted McGucket. Stan scratched his head. “Why didn’t Stanford tell me about this Bill guy? He really can’t trust me enough to say, ‘Hey, watch out for some psychotic dream demon that wants to rule the entire world. No biggy.’” “Wait, your brother.” Pacifica looked at him. “I think I saw a picture of him when I was invading Dipper’s belongings.” Pacifica quickly covered her mouth as everyone, minus McGucket, stare at her. “For information about this Bill guy.” Candy and Grenda looked at each other with suspicion. “Well …. It all started when gravity turned off a few weeks ago.” The two girls and Stan quickly filled her in about Stanford Pines, the real Standford Pines. They said that Stanley took his name when Stanford accidently was sucked into a portal. Pacifica had to stop them there. “O.K. I don’t understand any of that and I’ll figure it out later! What happened to Dipper?” “Well I was only outside hanging signs when it happened. The goat grew giant and I ran away for a good ten minutes. Then I headed back here to find the whole place empty. Even Mabel’s pig isn’t here. I’ve spent the rest of the night tracking them down and finding survivors. By the way I’m chief of this pack. I’ve been preparing for the apocalypse till this day.” “Fair enough.” Pacifica folded her arms. “Just to let you know, I want to change for the better. I’ll eat anything, roll in mud, and wear the most hideous clothes just to get through all this.” Stan raised his eyebrows in amazement. “Well, good to hear.” They spend the last few days finding more survivors, including more mystical creatures, and eating from canned food, which Pacifica found quite good. However some of Bill’s monsters came and it was time to fight for flight. Pacifica held a spear and stabbed a few demons with the rage she’d held in for Dipper’s disappearance and the pure madness spreading through Gravity Falls. She’d truly become a savage. As things became more desperate and no signs of the other Pines were found, Pacifica started worrying more and more until that day came. “You hear that?” Grunkle Stan said to the others. “Get ready?” As they stood in their place; Dipper, Mabel, Soos, and Wendy burst through the door yelling as they do the same. “Stan?” “Kids?” “Just so everyone knows we’re out of toilet paper. Did I miss something?” Everyone turned away from Multi-Bear. “Dipper, Mabel, Soos, Wendy!” Stan said with joy. “Mabel girl!” both Candy and Grenda said. They were about to embrace each other for a hug, but then Pacifica pushed Stan, Candy, and Grenda away and tackled Dipper to the ground. “Dipper, you’re alive!” Pacifica gave a stern face and let him go. “Can I pay you to pretend that didn’t happen?” Later on as everyone discussed their plans for an attack, Pacifica went outside to find some berries to eat. And to get away from Mabel who was acting way too happy after that hug. She then noticed Dipper coming outside. From everything that had happened, she just wanted to be close to him, but something inside was holding her back. She watched as Dipper leaned on a tree and talked to himself. “Of course it wasn’t true. I’m not over her at all.” Pacifica quietly gasped. He was talking about Wendy, that teenager Dipper likes. When they returned, Pacifica had been giving Wendy some dirty looks. She then saw Mabel coming to Dipper and she eave dropped on their conversation about Wendy. She listened to every detail Dipper said about the red head and felt her heart slowly crack into pieces as he described how incredible she was to him. “I’m not perfect for him at all.” Pacifica lied down and started sniffing quietly. She even realized how mature he was becoming when he spoke about hurting Wendy before and regretting it. She also now has a much greater hatred towards Bill Cipher for playing with his heart. But then Dipper asked Mabel a question, which made her cringed. “Do you think I’m date worthy?” “What is he asking that?” Pacifica angrily thought to herself. “You’re an awesome paranormal fighting boy who can pack a punch and know exactly what to say ….. especially to me.” However she listened to Mabel as she gave Dipper great advice which made him feel much better. “I wasn’t sorry enough, Mabel.” She laid there as she watched the two walked away. She stood in her spot to reflex on what she’d heard. “So this Wendy girl doesn’t like him that way. Yes ….. but Dipper still feels that close to her in a way …. Am I really ….?” “Yeah it does stink.” Pacifica heard her, that Wendy girl. She slowly looked back to see the teenager standing behind a tree. “Why did she say that …. Does she?” She crawled a bit farther and heard her say ‘I’ll Kill Bill.’ Pacifica yelped loudly which was heard by the girl. Wendy then dove in and caught Pacifica in her arms. After realizing her mistake, Wendy assumed she’ll spread a rumor on what the twins talked about and threaten her. With rage building, Pacifica blurted out. “What for, so you can have Dipper all to yourself?” After realizing the situation and Pacifica frantically trying to make her not tell him. Wendy just smiled and spoke to her like a true friend. Wendy told her that she is too old for him. She even suggests confessing to Dipper, which Pacifica quickly wanted to hold back. After being reminded on the situation and that the outcome may not look good, Pacifica swallowed her fear and approached Dipper. “I….I…..I….” Pacifica wanted to know. Why was this the most difficult task in her life. She’s been through Weirdmageddon and is now wearing rags. Why is telling Dipper how she feels is like an impenetrable wall? She looked into the confused boy’s eyes, realizing how beautiful his brown eyes are. “I…I… thank you for your time!” Pacifica turned away to walk, but Dipper grabbed her wrist. “Wait!” Pacifica’s heart stood still as Dipper turned her. “There’s something you need to tell me.” Dipper and Pacifica sat on the cough. “Pacifica ….” Dipper wasn’t too sure what to say. “Dipper?” Grunkle Stan called. “I think we really really need you on this.” “Oh, coming!” Dipper stood up. “Sorry, Pacifica. But-” Seeing Dipper about to leave, something inside Pacifica burst. “I LOVE YOU!” Dipper froze. “……whaaaaa…” Pacifica twitched. “You heard me! I’m in love with you ever since that party!” Pacifica grabbed ahold of Dipper’s shoulder, making the boy blush deep red. “It was only a small crush, but ever since now and I learned more about you, we’re perfect for each other!” “Pa-Pa-Pa-Pa!” “Don’t stutter!” shouted the girl with rage. “We both read the Sibling Bros and play Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons!” “Pa-Pa-Pa WHAT!?” Dipper’s jaw dropped and his left eye twitched. “You … You … play?!” “I also like Disco Girl! And I’ve been watching Ghost Harassers and saw them mediocre compared to you.” “You you you.” Dipper stuttered again. “Stop being cute and listen!” Dipper froze as his face turned darker. “Dipper ….. you made me realized that I didn’t have to be like the other Northwests ….” Pacifica’s voice became quieter. “You changed me for the better …. Thanks to you, I stood up to my parents who practically had me trained like a mutt.” Dipper’s eyes widened when Pacifica talked about her parents. “They …. Did what?!” Pacifica looked down, hair covering her eyes. “Then all this happened. I tried looking for you and your sister …. The one I’ve treated badly.” Pacifica looked into Dipper’s eyes with the most guilt fill stare. “I thought that those monsters captured you and ….” She embraced him with a hug as she rests her head on his shoulder. “Things have gotten crazy and …. I guess I got crazy too …..” She held onto him tighter. “I’m sorry I looked through your stuff … and I’m sorry I listened to you and Mabel just now.” Dipper’s eyes widened in shock. “You heard about ….” “Wendy. I know.” Pacifica sighed. “She thinks you’re great …. But as a best friend. Not more.” Pacifica lifter her head and looked into Dipper’s eyes. “I … I know you don’t care about my money or the Northwest name, but …. I doubt I’ll ever mean more to you than her …..” Pacifica took a deep breath. “I don’t even know if you’ll ever like me back just the slightest ….. but I wanted to tell you now. Incase ….. in case we don’t make it…… I love you, ever since you’ve found the real me inside.” “Pacifica ….” Dipper looked at the girl in a new light. He saw the rotten her die during the party and a new gentle and strong willed Pacifica was born. But now she …. She looked beautiful. “Pacifica … I ….” “Dipper!” Both kids yelped and jumped away as Grunkle Stan came into the scene. “There you are! We don’t have time! Some big wheel thing is in the sky with familiar looking symbols!” Stan turned Dipper’s head to the sky to see the Bill Cipher Wheel. “Now here’re the copies of the journals. We gotta go!” Stan grabbed his wrist and pulled him away. “Pacifica! I’ll …. I’ll talk to you later!” Pacifica wanted to call back, but saw the wheel in the sky as well. She looked closely at the llama symbol, as if it was calling to her. “Dipper ……” “Pacifica?” Pacifica jumped back to see a sad Mabel standing behind her. “Can’t I have something normal!?” Then Mabel wrapped her arms around Pacifica. “That was wonderful…. I thought that Dipper was making all that up about you wanting to be good.” She led her go with guilt. “So …. Are we cool?” Pacifica took a deep breath. “Look, I can’t promise I’ll like your attitude, but I promise never to be mean to you or anyone else again.” Mabel softly smiled. “You know, I did have a list of potential new crushes for Dipper. But you were the last person I would think of.” Pacifica smiled. “So …. You think Dipper will like me?” Mabel grinned. “Trust me; I knew that Dipper needed to move on from Wendy with the whole age thing, but you ….. I didn’t know you were a big nerd like him.” Mabel laughed as Pacifica felt uncomfortable. “Just keep that to yourself.” “Ha, I can’t even understand how you can like ‘Homework the Game’.” Pacifica glared at Mabel. “Hey! Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons have plenty of risk and imagination to it. And-” “Believe me, I know.” Mabel smiled, but then looked up into the sky at the wheel. More noticeably the shooting star symbol. “Pacifica?” Pacifica looked at Mabel with a bit of curiosity. “I think those symbols represents people.” Pacifica didn’t know where she got that idea from, but she couldn’t help but star at the llama symbol. “Well I’m sure my bro-bro and your future boyfriend will figure it out!” Pacifica blushed and smiled softly. “Yes ….. he will!” End Category:Fan-Fiction